


You and I [fanvid]

by Geonn



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fun, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6727618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A video celebrating Root and Shaw, and the return of Shaw and the show!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and I [fanvid]

Warning: This video contains some adult situations that were culled from an R-rated movie. No nudity. But close. Viewer discretion is advised!

My final video in honor of the show's return, focusing on Root/Shaw! This video also features clips from Sarah Shahi's latest movie, "Guns for Hire." The movie itself is not good. Sarah.... is. There's also one clip of Amy Acker from "Con Man." So if there's something in here you don't recognize, it's a fair bet it came from one of those.

WELCOME BACK, SHOW!


End file.
